Face Masks have been developed for a variety of purposes including the protection of the face from cold or injury, the protection of the upper respiratory system of the wearer of the mask, and protection of others from infectious respiratory ailments of the wearer. Prior art face masks for these purposes, covering only the nose and mouth of the wearer, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,108; Australian Patent No. 257,823; and United Kingdom Patent No. 1,239,039.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,131 discloses a goggle means or eye covering mask which is separate from but may be used in conjunction with a mask which covers the nose and mouth of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,588 disclosess a face mask which covers the nose, mouth and eyes of the wearer but differs from the invention of the present application, for instance, in that the eye covering portion has a flat viewing surface, and in that it lacks means about the nose and cheeks for separating the upper and lower portions of the mask and creating two separate air compartments under the masks. In addition, the degree of contact of the face mask to the forehead and cheeks of the wearer would possibly subject him to claustrophobic effect.
Additional face mask constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,029,092; 2,665,686; 1,313,745; and 3,768,100.
Traditionally, operating room personnel have been outfitted with fibrous or textile face masks which covered the mouth and nose of the wearer. Recently, there has been growing concern that such a face mask does not protect the patient from the shedding of skin cells from the faces of the operating room personnel, which skin cells may be the source of infection. Many techniques have been developed to give the operating room personnel full-face coverage. Most of these have involved a space-suit head covering with a diving-bell type of plastic mask held in place over the surgeon's head by a heavy frame. As the surgeon works in this attire he must step over and around the large hoses which draw air from around the face, under the mask, and through the hose to a compressor located outside the operating room. Each person on the operating team is so attired and attached to a separate hose leading out of the room. These plastic hoses and air compression means limit the mobility of the operating team.
In an alternative technique, the diving-bell type of mask construction is used in conjunction with a battery-powered portable air compressor strapped to the back of each member of the operating team. These compressors are connected to each person's mask through plastic tubes. However, the basic diving-bell type head cover is heavy and uncomfortable to the wearer, and is expensive to manufacture and use.
The present invention comprises a face mask which is lightweight, comfortable to wear, and disposable. When worn in combination with a surgical hood, the full face mask affects particulate containment of the entire head and face of the operating room personnel. The face mask also provides the wearer thereof with full face protection from possible contamination from their surroundings. In addition, the face mask can accommodate a miniaturized motor system for venting of the mask while worn, or may be used in combination with air compressors strapped to the body of the wearer, while avoiding the bulk and weight to the diving-bell type of mask.